OC submission for X2: Survivors
by TheWritingGirl23
Summary: OC submissions CLOSED. The X-men have vanished, cities have been sealed off, and Sentinels hunt mutants on the outside. Who can save mutant kind from this hellish reality? Team X2 must now fight for their freedom and lives when all hope seems lost.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again fanficiton readers. Yes, I'm doing yet another story, I just can't stop the ideas from flowing. So this one is another OC story but with a whole different tone. The characters will be fewer and more developed, and the story is split three ways on a similar goal. I'll go more into the story in the second update, so here are the rules for submission.

**Rule No. 1**: SUBMIT AS MANY OCs AS YOU WANT! Go crazy! Don't think you're being a hog by submitting five or more. If there is one thing that I love in OC stories it is variety and options.

**Rule No. 2**: most background characters will be my own Ocs since they only really fill dialogue and fight, but if you want your character put in as background just for the sake of being there and showing off their powers, please say so on the submission.

**Rule No. 3**: I cannot stress this enough, be DETAILED and ORIGINAL. In this story im after all types of powers and personalities. They are separated into catagories which will be listed on the form. Please separate them into categories depending on what their power falls under or what label they go under, like a pyrokinetic would be in the offensive category for powers, and there are rebel and leader categories. I also noticed that most people choose nature elements as their character's powers. That is fine, but I don't want too many of those. I suggest reading over other reviews and making sure that your OC's powers don't copy anyone else's. And again, be as detailed as you can be cause this makes your character more three dimensional and gives them a better chance of being picked.

**Rule No. 4**: before submitting your OC, please read over the second update and what this story is going to be about. Make sure the history and personality of the OC matches the story line.

**Rule No. 5:** No **close** relations to canon characters. Second cousin or something is okay unless I decide to give it a twist. No sons, daughters, or siblings.

**Rule No. 6**: please stick with the format. Don't add any info that isn't called for and don't leave out information that isn't marked optional.

**Rule No.7:** like I said, I need ALL types of powers. They don't have to be kick-butt, knock out battle powers, they could be something that helps them to remain hidden and safe. Teleportation, invisibility, healing, any other survival power like that is in demand. Try to list one battle application though.

**Rule No. 8**: WARNING! This story contains very high possibility of character death, so if you don't want to see your character get whacked for whatever heroic reason they do, leave now!

Now go read the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so the story is called X2: Survivors and here is what is going on.

About four or five years after the Apocalypse incident the team had expanded and thrived, but the mutant/human relations were highly strained. There was also tension growing within the team as the public battles were growing more heated.

On May 18th Professor Xavier was speaking publically when he was assassinated by a pro-human conspiracy. A fight broke out on a scale of ferocity that the X-men hadn't seen since Apocalypse. During that fight, Jean Grey manifested the Phoenix, an invading sentient force that can only reside in telepathic or life draining hosts, prematurely. The strain of the Phoenix was too great, killing Jean and releasing it in all its full power. The Phoenix, if it hadn't found another host, would have died explosively and taken millions of lives with it. However, one of Jean Grey's pupils that took telepathic lessons from her outside of the institute took on the burden of the Phoenix force within herself and saved the X-men and countless others.

The damage had already been done. With the terrible threat of the Phoenix revealed the government unleashed a weapon that had been developed secretly, Toxin X. The airborne toxin, developed through stolen notes on the SHIELD project Operation Rebirth, was engineered to break down the cellular structures of people bearing an active X gene. It was released, destroying millions of mutants. Unexpectedly, the newest generation were immune to the toxin, so the government took its last approach. They sealed off major cities and any mutants found within them were imprisoned, enslaved, or executed. People living in the countries were brought into the cities, leaving mutants on the outside. Sentinels were reawakened and were sent out into the abandoned wilderness to hunt down the outsiders, as mutants are now referred to as.

The X-men weren't caught. Wolverine had left the team several weeks prior to the disaster, and when the military squadrons arrived to apprehend the bodies after the toxin had done its work, there were no bodies to be found. The mansion was empty, along with most of the important machinery and technology such as the X-jet and the blueprints and mainframe of Cerebro. The X-men haven't been seen since.

What no one knows is that there were unexpected intervenors. A group of mutant teens, not members of the X-men, had escaped capture from their homes and had come to the X-men for help. When they arrived, the X-men were dying. The group then took it upon themselves to carry out the duties of the X-men. They fled into hiding, taking the preserved X-men and the technology with them.

Since then, another five years, they have become three groups: the X2 Seekers, a group that seeks out young mutants in hiding and brings them to sanctuary; the X2 Coverts, secretly stationed in major cities to recruit and search for an antidote to Toxin X; and the Outcasts, the Brotherhood of the future, who are intent on destroying Sentinels that hunt them and showing the humans that they are still fighting. Among the three teams, they must strive to bring back peace once again, or die trying.

That's the story and if you're still interested, here's the form for submission.

Name:

Appearance

Eyes:

Face:

Hair:

Height & Weight:

Build:

Mutant

Codename:

Team (Seeker, Covert, or Outcast):

Power (can have a secondary power but it must be less powerful than the primary):

Power Category (defensive, offensive, transportive, or supportive which is like a distributive healing factor and such. A power can fall under more than one category):

Power Weaknesses (2 at least. These are super powered teens, not Gods):

Uniform (be sensible. No heels or skirts; include armor and subtle colors):

Misc. Equipment (they have to have some since theyre fighting for their lives here and powers may not always be available, so weapons, vehicles, you get it):

Bio

History (must coincide with events. If they had a parent or family member from an older generation that was a mutant they are dead now, and if they lived in a major city, they don't now):

Personality (DETAILED!):

Label (rebel, leader, brainiac, fighter, peace keeper, quiet, loner, follower):

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Skills:

Optional

Nickname:

Music:

Color:

Preferred Weapon:

Animal:

Activities (not many because they're fighting fugitives, but whatever small activity they can do while in hiding):

Other

Do you wish your OC to have a romantic interest (they will have to be paired with another OC):

Can I contact you if I need to change something:

Are you okay if I cast your character as background (yes or no only):

Is it alright if your character dies at some point (I'm not saying they will):

Okay, that's it. Have fun with it, go nuts with your OCs, and good luck. I'll be picking about seven to ten mains for each team, and submissions will end most likely the first of September.


	3. Score Card

**Score Card!**

**Thanks to everyone who submitted a character. If you didn't make it in I still appreciate the OCs. I did make some codename changes, I hope that everyone's alright with that. So, here it is.**

**Main OCs**

**Seekers:**

Donovan McCabe/Limb/Hori

Matthew Ryder/Werewolf/Kairi Avalon

Gabriel James Carter/Tcelter/A Half-Empty Glass

Stacy Blackstone/Static/Kyuubi No Tenshi

Dakota Shade/Ballista/S.G.

Christopher Nightingale/Lotusfire/James95

Nikolai Sasha Dmitriev/Amplitude/A Half-Empty Glass

Evangeline Duveaux/Phoenix/TheWritingGirl23

**Coverts:**

Raquelle Martinez/Replica/ Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

Rachel Davis/Acorna/All Knowing 1

Rin Takahashi/Mainframe/xDeathByCupcakesx

Alexandria Choi/Watcher/Sister Grimm 13

Patricia West/Pause/Abby Hale

Colin Jamieson/Flashfire/3rdbase101

Jackson Timothy Winters/Nyx/Abby Hale

**Outcasts:**

James Mortant/Phalanx/Raimaru13

Magdalena Oliver/Tik Tok/A Half-Empty Glass

Cornelius Kraas/Hive/Hori

Nina Valdez/Mitosis/TheWritingGirl23

Tonia Hart/Spice/El' Caliente

Casey Williams/Kodiak/MadHatter0013

Kai Scarborough/Sonata/silverstarsofquebec

**Background OCs**

**Seekers:**

Courtney Davis/Ivy/Poison Oak-J22

Draco Mannik/Astro/Out4TheCount

Tyson Morris/Skyline/TheWritingGirl23

Spring Sommers/Ripple/LunaMoonMyDreamer

Dominic Valdez/Jump/TheWritingGirl23

**Coverts:**

Seattle Archer/Lupus/silverstarsofquebec

Asuka Kyoto/Luck/xDeathByCupcakesx

Cody Anthony Nathan/Chatterbox/Abby Hale

Aakar Mahari/Ashcloud/TheWritingGirl23

**Outcasts:**

Trent Heith/Dark Wave/Out4TheCount

Ashlee Vortex/Prodigy/Sexxy Malfoy

Natasha Duke/Cryo/Pink Punk Princess27

Jacob Mantra/Raven/TheWritingGirl23

Malorie Sutherland/Siren/xDeathByCupcakesx

**A few of my own OCs are in there, but aside from Evangeline they don't play a big role often. Dominic and Nina Valdez are twins, but when Nina became resentful of the cowering life they lived she left her place on the Seekers and joined the Outcasts despite her brother's pleas. He's been trying to get her to come back since. Dominic has super speed and teleportation, while Nina can make perfect working copies of whatever she touches, just not herself. Jacob Mantra lived on his own for years before joining the Outcasts and he has large black raven's wings. Aakar Mahari can generate ash clouds from himself and can turn the ashes toxic or can shape them, think the Rhino from James and the Giant Peach, and he was among the original group that sought out the X-men. Tyson Morris can sense, as in smell, see, hear, and know about, everything in the span of his eyesight, so if he's standing on a hill he can sense for miles but in a locked room he can only sense what is in the room. He only recently joined the Seekers and he usually scans for trapped or wandering mutants.**


	4. New Additions

Hello to one and all!

Okay, if you've read my story X2: Survivors than you will know that I am in the process of rewriting. Lately I realized that I did want to extend the story out longer than I had previously thought, and I would also like a few more characters to accompany these adjustments. The newer characters won't play large roles at first, probably just getting some cameos and introductions, but later on I will be bringing them in for larger roles.

The submission rules are basically the same: follow the format in Chapter 2, the rules in Chapter 1, and submit as many as you want. However I will be only picking a few and I will go over those few with a fine toothed comb, so make sure your OC is a good one. They also won't officially be in the teams, but they will later associate with one or the other as the story progresses.

Hope to see you back again soon, and have fun!


	5. New Additions Score Card

Additions Score Card

Shazma Iqbal/Flash/Arianscorp

Danish Khan/Scream/Arianscorp

Jesse Taylor/Tech/Rex123

Leo Dyson/Leo/Stormplains

Tyler Dyson/Spades/Stormplains

Benjamin Dents/Turbulence/Stormplains

Jonas Corran/Ghost/Munamana

Catalina Rivielo/Gemini/Kitty-Mae

Ettein Wolfe/Inferno/xBlue-Rosex

_**Thank you to all who submitted characters, and congratulations to the chosen OCs. For those of you who's OCs didn't make it in, the purposes are mainly that there isn't enough detail for me to create subplots for them or if they just weren't compatible with the story. The story reboot will be posted the first of July. See you back then!**_


End file.
